


The Blazing Yule Before Us

by OliveBranched



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranched/pseuds/OliveBranched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean closed the distance between their mouths and ran his tongue over the seam of Castiel’s lips. He opened readily and the two melted into each other. Dean sucked Castiel’s lower lip into his mouth and bit down gently on it which made Castiel release a moan that Dean drank down like he was dying of thirst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blazing Yule Before Us

**Author's Note:**

> Day eleven of gaytectives's Christmas OTP Challenge: snogging in front of the fireplace. This is my first time writing porn, so I hope it's not completely unacceptable. C:

One of Dean’s favorite things about the bunker was the massive fireplace in what he had dubbed the ‘living room.’ There was something really homey and comforting about the smell of woodsmoke and the punch of heat from a real fire. He stretched his limbs like a cat and plopped his head into Castiel’s lap. Sam had long since gone to sleep, and Dean was certain they wouldn’t be interrupted. Dean hummed in pleasure as Castiel carded long fingers through his hair.

 

“Th’t feels good, Cas.” Dean slurred, half asleep. He had no clue what time it was, but it was probably well into the early hours of the morning. Castiel leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Dean’s lips.

 

“It’s nice seeing you like this. You’re rarely ever this relaxed.” Castiel grabbed a throw pillow off of the sofa he was leaning on and shifted so that he was pressed against Dean, back to chest. He nuzzled against the nape of Dean’s neck and nipped lightly at the join of his neck and shoulder.

 

“Yeah, well, you relax me. Maybe I should spend all my time with you.” Dean teased as he rolled over so that he and Castiel were face to face.

 

“That would be impractical, Dean. No logical person spends every second with another person, as…enjoyable as that suggestion is.” Dean sighed and buried his face against Castiel’s collarbone.

 

“Yeah, I know. A guy can dream, right?” Castiel tipped Dean’s chin up with crooked fingers and caught his eyes. The fire flickered in Dean’s eyes and created a dazzling combination of reds and greens that drew Castiel forward until everything was blurry and he shut his eyes.

 

Dean closed the distance between their mouths and ran his tongue over the seam of Castiel’s lips. He opened readily and the two melted into each other. Dean sucked Castiel’s lower lip into his mouth and bit down gently on it which made Castiel release a moan that Dean drank down like he was dying of thirst.

 

Castiel rolled onto his back and pulled Dean on top of him. He tangled his hands in the short, bristly strands of Dean’s hair and tugged his head back to expose the line of his throat. It was Dean’s turn to groan as Castiel sucked bruises down his neck. Castiel’s hands migrated from cupping Dean’s shoulders to grabbing his ass. Dean ground his hips down against Castiel’s and the man stifled a moan against Dean’s throat.

 

God, he loved when Castiel got like this. When he got so turned on that he lost all of his inhibitions and went wild with pleasure. Dean’s train of thought was derailed as Castiel rocked his growing erection up against Dean’s and he leaned down to take the breath out of Castiel’s mouth.

 

If he were in a more rational state of mind, Dean would be almost embarrassed by how close he was after a few minutes of making out and some groping, but Dean wasn’t even close to caring as he reached down Castiel’s sweatpants and grabbed hold of his cock. Castiel threw his head back and gasped as his hips bucked up into Dean’s hand.

 

“Dean,” Castiel’s hands scrabbled for purchase on Dean’s back before they fell to the floor and tried to fist in the thin carpet. Dean chuckled and pulled Castiel’s thin nightshirt to the side to bite down on his collarbone.

 

“Yeah, Cas, c’mon. Come for me, baby.” It only took a few more strokes before Castiel arched up off of the floor with a cry of Dean’s name and came all over Dean’s hand. Dean kissed Castiel gently as he came down from his high.

 

Dean was about to roll off of Castiel and suggest they take it to the bedroom when he was cut off by Castiel’s hand covering the bulge in his jeans. Dean looked down at Castiel’s face and saw his lover smirking at him lazily as he undid the button and zip of his jeans to pull out Dean’s cock.

 

Dean groaned as Castiel began to stroke up and down Dean’s length, and his breath hitched when he added the little twist at the end that made Dean lose his mind. Dean’s breaths became more and more ragged as he neared his climax and Castiel leaned forward to whisper in Dean’s ear.

 

“You’re so beautiful like this, my love. Come, Dean. Come for me now.” Dean buried his face against Castiel’s neck to stifle the whimper that punched out of him as his entire body stiffened and he spilled his load. It seemed like it lasted forever and not long enough at the same time. He face planted onto Castiel’s chest when it was finally over and his muscles ceased to hold him up for another second.

 

Castiel laid a gentle kiss against Dean’s cheek as he tucked the both of them away and wiped his hand on his pants. “We should probably get up now before we fall asleep like this.” Dean smiled when he felt Castiel’s chest rumble as he spoke.

 

“Yeah. The last thing either of us want is for Sam to find us like this, huh?” Dean chuckled and rolled off of Castiel. He steadfastly ignored the creaking in his knees as he got to his feet, then offered his hand to help Castiel up. The two lovers stumbled off towards their bedroom entwined and fell asleep mere seconds after collapsing into bed, faces tucked against each other’s necks.


End file.
